


Catch Me Now

by windowsandcitylights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (?), Barebacking, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark Likes Being Called Puppy, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsandcitylights/pseuds/windowsandcitylights
Summary: Mark wakes up from his and Johnny's nap hard.Johnny helps him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 31
Kudos: 335
Collections: swthrd





	Catch Me Now

Mark wakes up from his and Johnny’s nap _hard_.

He’s sprawled across the small bed, limbs intertwined with Johnny’s, one leg over the other’s and a hand tangled in red tinted brown hair. Mark blinks slowly, he guesses he fell asleep touching Johnny’s hair, it’s something soothing that he found helps him go to sleep, the older’s hair soft between his fingers. He rubs at the locks absentmindedly as his bleary eyes open fully.

Mark shifts slightly and he’s reminded that he was too lazy to take his jeans off before their nap, the denim becoming more and more uncomfortable as he regains consciousness and the strain of his hard on against the fabric becomes more apparent.

Mark curses himself silently for declining Johnny’s offer earlier to take them off for him, being too tired to move anymore after dance practice, only enough energy left to take a shower and fall into bed. He licks at his lips and gulps as he pulls his limbs away from Johnny, body starfishing the best he can on a twin sized bed with his tall boyfriend taking up more than half of the space, an arm and a leg hanging off the mattress. He’s flushed and warm, jeans sticking to his skin with the thin sheen of sweat building up under the garment. 

The built up arousal from his sleep clouds his mind and makes him feel so incredibly _needy_. The feeling simmers just barely under his skin, making his hackles stand up on end and the muscles in his calves flex and tense. He can’t help the little whine that escapes the back of his throat when he adjusts his body and his dick rubs against the rough denim of his pants through his briefs. There’s a heat that prickles beneath his skin that runs down his spine and to his lower back that makes Mark’s hips jerk up, a gasp leaving his lips. He wants to be touched, needs a release so bad that Mark’s head is dizzy with the force of it. The burn of his arousal is twisting in his gut, making his skin tinge with sweat and his breath coming out in heavy huffs and hot pants. 

He flips over to face Johnny who’s still sleeping on his back, a pillow pulled to his side and brown hair falling gently around his head and on his forehead. The older’s plush lips are open slightly, still a little red from when they made out earlier and Mark can’t help but think about licking or biting at them. He groans internally and rubs his legs together, he’s so stupidly horny Mark feels like his bones are gonna jump out of his body. 

Mark buries his face into his pillow, trying to gain some sense into his horny brain and huffs. He doesn’t even _remember_ dreaming about anything to get him like this and Mark pouts briefly at the idea of having a wet dream he can’t even remember. What’s the point of them if Mark doesn’t know what got him all hot and bothered? 

Either way, his arousal is proving to be mildly inconvenient since they have to go record in an hour, so if Mark doesn’t get off by then, he’s gonna go to the studio blue balled and sexually frustrated. No one wants to deal with a horny-grumpy Mark. Well, Mark knows Johnny does because he thinks it’s cute when Mark pouts for his cock and passive aggressively tries to rile the older up while they work. Emphasis on trying because Johnny’s the one setting Mark’s head straight by murmuring hot promises into his ear for later. _Only_ if he’s good of course. 

He’s so hard now it’s bordering on painful, the zip of his jeans pressing harshly on his dick. Mark grinds briefly into the bed to relieve some of the tension, fingers grasping at the sheets tightly with his bottom lip pulled underneath his teeth. His breath shudders as his cock twitches at the barest of stimulation. Mark knows he should just get up and rub this one out by himself in the bathroom, not wanting to wake Johnny up—sleep is precious to them after all—but a big part of him is wishing Johnny will wake up and see him like this. Needy and desperate. He wants Johnny to touch him. _Needs_ Johnny’s hands on him. 

Reluctantly, Mark turns onto his back and trails his fingers down to the front of his jeans. He presses down on where the head of his cock is and takes a sharp inhale. He grasps as much of it as he can through his pants and squeezes, a small moan sounding from his mouth. The indirect contact makes the arousal pooled in his gut bubble and his eyes roll up into his skull.

Mark slips his hand into his jeans and the second he comes into contact with his dick he arches off the bed. Mark feels his face flush, he at least has half a mind to be embarrassed by how wound up he is. He’s so sensitive right now it’s insane. He lets his hand shift down to cup his balls, tight and full, and the pads of his fingers brush lightly at his hole. The sensation makes him whimper and twist, bottom lip red under the harsh bite of his own teeth. The arousal rushes up to the back of his neck and his shoulders tense as he muffles a long moan into the pillow with the twitch of his hole. It’s so so much for Mark even though it’s been so little and he feels like he’s going to burst at the seams. 

In the midst of his pleasure he doesn’t notice Johnny shift slightly or the sound he makes as he wakes up. 

“Mmn, Mark?” Johnny murmurs, low voice still laced with sleep, hand coming up to brush at Mark’s side. 

The touch makes Mark jolt and he quickly turns to look at Johnny. 

Seeing Johnny looking at Mark with sleepy hooded eyes immediately makes Mark whimper. The younger flushes further in mild embarrassment at being caught with his hand in his pants and at the involuntary sound Johnny manages to make escape his lips just by looking at him. Mark knows this is what he wanted to happen and his dick does twitch at the situation, but it’s still hard for Mark to _not_ be embarrassed. He quickly pulls his hand away from his cock and fists it into the pillow he lays on, face turning to hide.

“Johnny,” Mark whines desperately as he peeks at the other from where his face is buried in the pillow. 

“Hey, c’mere,” Johnny flips over to face Mark properly, hand moving to cup his jaw gently. 

Mark can’t help the way he shuffles closer to Johnny and latches onto him like a lifeline. He drapes himself over Johnny’s broader frame, arms worming under the other’s arms and around his back, legs tangling between Johnny’s. Mark’s welcomed into the warm embrace with a chuckle and a fond ruffle of his hair. It makes a giddy feeling rise in his chest and he’s shoving his face into the crook of Johnny’s neck with a small smile, basking in the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms. 

However the giddiness is quickly overrun by the fact that Mark feels like he’s going to burst into a billion tiny suns if Johnny doesn’t do _something_ about Mark’s hard on and he whimpers into the older’s skin. 

Johnny laughs lightly and kisses the side of Mark’s head, “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner? M’wanna help you get off, baby.” 

The pet name only drives Mark deeper into his neediness and he clings even closer, his hard clothed cock pressing into Johnny’s plush thigh. The contact leaves him breathless as he leaves tiny kisses on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Didn’t wanna bother you…”

Johnny runs a hand through his dark hair, scratching at the scalp briefly before moving to squeeze the back of his neck soothingly, “You don’t bother me, especially not when you need my help. I love taking care of you. You know that.”

Mark’s face burns at the affectionate fact and he whines with a grind of his cock on Johnny’s thigh, “Please, hyung, please help, wanna cum so bad.”

Johnny wraps his other arm around Mark’s back all while petting his hair softly, “Wanna use my leg, baby? Gonna cum humping my leg like a good dog?”

Mark’s breath catches in his throat and his cock jerks from the confines of his pants. Johnny calling Mark a dog sets something feral off in him and he moans long and high.

Johnny thanks Doyoung and Taeyong in his head for being at the studio before them and Donghyuck for attaching himself to Taeil after practice, leaving the fifth floor vacant save for Johnny, because Mark gets _loud_. Mark fists Johnny’s loose t-shirt until his knuckles turn white and he whimpers into the spot of skin he’s been leaving small kisses on, hips grinding on Johnny’s thigh. 

Now Mark doesn’t mind the mild discomfort of having his painfully hard cock trapped within his jeans, doesn’t mind the sweat that’s beginning to form a layer under his clothes or the fact that they’re both fully clothed and it’s so warm. He’s so far gone it doesn’t matter. 

Mark doesn’t usually fall this easily into such a vulnerable and submissive state, typically needing Johnny to take him apart first, break him down until he gives in, but there are times like this when it’s too much and Mark’s waiting for Johnny to catch him. He revels in the humiliation of being so hopelessly needy for someone and Johnny savors it. He likes seeing Mark pliant and whiny. Thrumming with so much arousal he doesn’t know what to do with himself without some help. 

Johnny runs his hand up and down Mark’s back as the younger pushes his cock against his thigh vigorously, whining into Johnny’s neck. His hand slides under Mark’s shirt, fingers dancing across warm skin. 

“Look at you, grinding on me like the good mutt you are hm? Feels good, baby?” Johnny says into Mark’s hair, nails scratching lightly at Mark’s back.

His back arches at the action and his cock twitches as he gasps into Johnny’s shoulder, “Feels good, ‘s so good.” Mark’s hips move sloppily against Johnny, head fuzzy, just wanting to be a good mutt for Johnny. 

Johnny brings his hand down to dip under the waistband of Mark’s pants, rubbing at the skin there as the rapper pants hotly against Johnny’s shoulder. There’s a wet patch on the front of Mark’s jeans that is starting to dampen the side of Johnny’s sweats and god. Mark must be leaking so much for it to soak through the thick fabric, getting so wet as he humps at Johnny's leg desperately. The sight of it makes the taller’s cock twitch and he hums against Mark’s head as he tenses his thigh, pushing it at the uneven thrusts of Mark’s hips. The sudden pressure makes him yelp and scratch at Johnny’s back. It’s so much. Mark can feel the tightening furl in his gut as hips stutter against the hard flesh of Johnny’s thigh. 

“Johnny,” Mark moans wetly, mouthing at his neck messily. 

“There you go,” Johnny dips his hand further into Mark’s pants and grasps at his ass roughly, fingers digging into the soft flesh. “Doing so well for me.” 

Mark preens at the praise, breath hitching at Johnny’s words and he’s pushing back against the hand on his ass. He wants more of his touch there, but it takes away from the friction on his cock and it makes Mark’s mind go haywire. He lets out a cry as his hips stutter in place, not knowing what to do with his body to get what he wants. Mark tries to think of something, anything to let Johnny know what he wants, but his mind is a jumbled mess of desire, leaving Mark to squirm in distress. Knowing fingers knead at the cheek of his ass, brushing dangerously close to his rim and it makes Mark sob, thanking Johnny in his head for being so in tune with him. 

“Touch me there please,” Mark says with a whine, pushing his hips against Johnny’s touch. 

The hand at the base of his neck fists into his hair and pulls him away from the comfort of Johnny’s neck. The ache of his hair being pulled makes a low moan sound from Mark’s mouth and fuck. Mark stares back at Johnny with wet glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, lips parted delicately by wet pants and hot breaths. Johnny groans internally, he looks beautiful and so _so_ wrecked. Johnny loves it. 

Johnny removes his hand from Mark’s pants, which makes the younger let out a small sob as he stares at Johnny desperately, and brings it up to cup Mark’s cheek.

“Where did you want me to touch, mutt?” 

He says it so sweetly even though the teasing smile on his face says otherwise and it makes Mark's head spin. 

Mark’s bottom lip wobbles and he stares at the expanse of skin peaking out from the neck of Johnny’s shirt and whimpers quietly, “You—on, you know where....” 

“Do I, baby? Be a good boy and tell me,” Johnny says and he grips Mark’s chin to make him look at him. 

Mark gulps. He’s a good boy, Johnny’s good boy! He lets out a shaky breath, eyes barely meeting Johnny’s.

“Um—my, uh—”

“Look at me,” Johnny commands and Mark brings his wide eyes up to meet pretty hazel. 

“Muh—my hole, please touch my hole.”

Mark’s face burns as Johnny gives him a sweet look and caresses his cheek softly before cooing, “Good boy. Such a good boy for me, baby.”

Mark keens at that and surges forward to press a kiss to Johnny’s lips. It takes Johnny aback for a second before he chuckles into Mark’s mouth and licks at his tongue playfully. He grabs at Mark’s ass again and slips his hand in his jeans, grabbing a handful of a warm cheek and spreading it. Mark whimpers into Johnny’s mouth as he feels the pull of his rim. Johnny breaks the kiss and licks at Mark’s lips as he uses two fingers to press and circle at Mark’s pucker. He feels it flutter under his touch and smiles softly at his boyfriend. 

“Okay, baby, you wanna cum?” Johnny extends his leg out for Mark to press against, “Let’s make you feel good, yeah?”

Mark nods enthusiastically and presses himself close to Johnny again, leg lifting up to wrap around Johnny’s thigh. His cock weeping in the confines of his pants twitches against Johnny’s leg. Mark looks back up at Johnny with lidded and wet eyes. “Can I...?”

Johnny’s heart warms at Mark asking for permission and can’t help the need to kiss him again, capturing the smaller’s lips in his and nibbling at them softly. 

Johnny kisses his nose for good measure, “Yeah baby let me see you get off on me.”

With that, Mark starts rutting his cock against Johnny’s thigh as the older presses at his hole incessantly, fingers dancing to massage his perineum every now and then. The pressure against Mark’s rim has his head spinning as his cock rubs against the damp fabric of his boxers and jeans. His hips start to stutter and Johnny knows he’s close.

“You gonna cum, mutt?”

Mark nods his head jerkily as the knots in his groin curl and uncurl. He ruts his hips faster, the tightening in his gut making him whine. 

“Cum for me, baby.” 

Mark’s whole body tenses and pulls taut, release just at the edge of Mark’s grasp, but it doesn’t come. He arches and freezes in Johnny’s grip, body shaking and balls drawing tight, and the release he’s expecting is nowhere. The arousal twisting in his gut aches and tears well up in Mark’s eyes.

“Cuh, can’t—I can’t, Johnny please I can’t.”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay. What do you need?” Johnny says gently, thumbing at the tears that fall from Mark’s eyes, insides lighting up at how pretty Mark looks with his eyes wet and face a blotchy red. 

Mark trembles in Johnny’s embrace, back arching and hips stuttering in frustration. His bottom lip wobbles as he whimpers, “S’not enough I—“ 

Mark cries out as Johnny removes his fingers away from his hole, “No! Need—need you, please.”

“You need me here?” Johnny returns his hand to fondle at Mark’s ass, the question rhetorical at this point because Johnny already knows. 

Mark buries his face into Johnny’s neck and nods with another sob, “Yes yes, please, need you in me, John, wanna feel full.”

Johnny can’t help but let out a low moan at that and grabs a globe roughly, “Want my fingers, baby?”

Tears are soaking into Johnny’s shirt as Mark whines and whispers with a wet voice, “Want your cock please.”

Mark thinks he’s going to explode any second if he doesn’t get anything in him, but he wants Johnny’s cock most of all, stretching him open and keeping him full. 

Rough fingers wipe at the tears streaming down Mark’s face and tilt his head up to look at Johnny. 

Most times Johnny’s a little more mean, harder on Mark because he knows he likes it, can handle it, but right now Mark needs something that edges more on the softer side. So Johnny goes for something loose and not harsh. Something sweet but still a little condescending because Mark gets off on feeling small and stupid. 

“Of course, puppy.” 

Mark’s heart sings at the pet name and he moves in to lick at Johnny’s lips before pressing a warm kiss on them. He settles back onto his side and looks up at Johnny expectantly with his big sparkly eyes that hold a specific kind of tenderness that Johnny’s come to learn is reserved for him only. 

“Alright,” Johnny rubs Mark’s cheek briefly before moving to scratch behind his ear, “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” Mark nods eagerly, face turning to kiss the inside of Johnny’s wrist. 

Johnny makes quick work of getting Mark’s pants and briefs off and in one swift motion tugs them past his legs, the sound of Mark’s cock slapping up to his abdomen wet and hard making them moan in unison. Mark swears if he could cum right there he would have, the feeling of his straining cock being freed from it’s confines being so relieving. Then, Johnny’s pulling Mark’s shirt over his head. 

“Get on your hands and knees, baby.” 

Mark scrambles to get on all fours and looks back at Johnny when he’s ready. Johnny leans over him and kisses the back of his neck as he runs his hands up and down Mark’s back, “Good boy.” 

Mark hums happily at the praise, arching his back and swaying his hips side to side, enticing Johnny to slap lightly at his ass, “Pretty pup aren’t you?”

“Mhm, your pretty puppy,” Mark mumbles from where he’s buried his face in his elbow, eyes shyly peeking up at Johnny. 

It’s Mark’s timid boldness that makes Johnny groan. Unashamed but shy. It’s something on the line of being coy, not quite entirely because Mark genuinely feels a little embarrassed, but close enough for it to entice Johnny to be aching to mess him up. 

Johnny wraps a hand around Mark’s waist, while the other winds around the base of his cock and squeezes. Mark lets out a choked out moan as his legs buck together and he smothers his face into the bed sheets. Johnny clicks his tongue once and hooks his arm under Mark’s chest, manhandling him back onto his hands. 

“Remember to stay up for me, Markie, and no touching yourself unless I say so.”

“Yes, hyung,” Mark says in a heartbeat and he steadies his stance, straightening his arms and back, making a show for Johnny that he’ll do as he says. Johnny hums appreciatively at the action, hand squeezing Mark’s waist and the other smoothing over his flank. 

“So handsome and obedient for me aren’t you, mutt?” Johnny says as he spreads Mark’s cheeks to expose his pink hole. 

Mark’s face burns at the praise and at the way he feels so exposed to Johnny with his pucker on display. Mark whines at the cool air hitting such an intimate place and gasps when he feels something hot and wet lap at his perineum and over his rim. Johnny kisses at Mark’s hole, “Gonna get you nice and wet, baby.”

Mark doesn’t have any time to respond, a pitchy moan leaving his lips as Johnny traces his rim with his tongue, breath hot and wet against his hole. He laves his tongue from the beginning stretch of Mark’s balls, past his perineum and just barely up to his crack before Johnny’s spitting directly at his hole. The wet splat of saliva against his skin has Mark keening, the sound a kind of disgusting that Mark relishes in. 

Johnny shoves his face into Mark’s ass, flitting his tongue over and around his hole in a way that always has Mark’s toes curling as he fists at the sheets. He lets his teeth graze softly against his rim before he lets his tongue dip into his hole briefly. The action has Mark pushing his ass back against Johnny’s face with a gasp, hungry for the feeling of the wet muscle breaching into him. 

“John—hyung, _please_ I—“

And then Johnny’s pulling back from Mark’s ass and the younger wails, eyes glossy as he looks back at Johnny. 

Johnny titters lightly and brushes the pad of his thumb against Mark’s twitching hole and it ebbs the tension that spiked in Mark’s chest, “Just gonna get the lube, puppy.”

“Oh,” Mark says softly and gives Johnny a sheepish smile, “Of course.”

Johnny laughs again and kisses the small of Mark’s back, “Just wait there all pretty for me okay? It’ll only be a sec.”

Mark feels another flush wash down his face and at this point he’s surprised he hasn’t evaporated into the air from all the blushing he’s been doing. 

Johnny comes back quickly, shirt off and settles behind Mark with a pinch at his thigh that makes the younger giggle. Warm breath meets his hole once again and the familiar hot slick of Johnny’s tongue on his rim has Mark letting out a pleased hum. Johnny kisses at his hole before he softly blows a gust of air against the dampened skin. A tiny sound reverberates in Mark’s throat at the cool sensation, his pucker twitching against Johnny’s ministrations. 

Now Mark loves getting his ass eaten. Would let Johnny do it for hours if he could, but right now he needs something inside of him, so if Johnny doesn’t shove his tongue back in his ass Mark might scream. 

“Johnny, please just—“

Mark groans before he can say more, his back bending and his eyes roll and cross into fluttering eyelids. He can _feel_ the smile on Johnny’s face as he plunges his tongue past the tight muscle of his ass, curls it against the velvety walls and _slurps_.

“Oh my god,” Mark cries, head hanging low as he shakes his head, arms quivering with the effort to keep himself up. The sound is so obscene and _wet_ and god—Johnny slurps loudly again, spit dripping down to Mark’s balls and the younger wants to hide six feet under. Johnny likes the filthy sounds, they both do, but it doesn’t make Mark any less mortified. Johnny’s moaning into his hole and the vibrations make Mark clench around his tongue with a gasp, “Fuck _please_.” Mark doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. 

Johnny slips his tongue out with a _schlick_ sound and Mark’s ass is absolutely soaked; the saliva sticking to his thighs and coating his hole. The taller runs a finger over his sopping rim and spreads Mark’s perky cheeks to get a better look at him

“Nice n’wet for me,” Johnny purrs against the soft cheek of Mark’s ass before biting at it alongside a sharp slap directly on his sensitive rim.

Mark shouts as a jolt of pain and pleasure shoots up his body and he’s falling onto his elbows with a shudder. His knees knock together and his cock blurts out precum pathetically. Fuck, he wants to cum so bad. He looks at his poor neglected dick from where he lays his head between his shoulders, it’s an angry red, glistening with all the pre he’s leaked onto himself and a string of the clear liquid connects it to the bed sheets. Mark inhales sharply and a small sob escapes his throat when he exhales. 

“You okay, baby?” Johnny asks, a hand rubbing soothing circles into the dip of Mark’s waist.

Mark makes an unintelligible noise and his voice warbles as he babbles, “ _Hurts_ , wanna cum so bad it hurts, need you in me, need to cum pleaseplease—”

Johnny smooths his hand over Mark’s back and gently presses his shoulders into the mattress fully, opting to ignore the fact that Mark had failed to fulfill Johnny’s command—the younger probably didn’t even realize it, “Shhh, pup, I’ve got you.” He continues to rub at Mark’s back, occasionally massaging at his shoulders, slowly bringing him back down after getting worked up. Once he hears Mark’s breath steady, he grabs the bottle of lube. 

“Flip over, baby, get comfy. Gonna give my needy puppy what he wants now,” Johnny says in a low voice with a quick kiss to Mark’s shoulder blade as he uncaps the bottle and spreads the cold liquid over his fingers.

Mark whines, slowly shifting onto his back, mind obviously kind of hazy as he stares up at Johnny from where he’s laying on the bed. Johnny’s eyes immediately latch onto Mark’s dick, pretty and leaking stickily all over his pelvis and he coos at the sight, “Look at you mutt, so wet for me.”

Johnny wraps his fingers around Mark’s cock loosely as he brings a digit to circle Mark’s hole before pushing it in easily. He makes quick work of stretching him out, remembering the slight time constraint they’re schedule has them in. Johnny continues to spread Mark open, moving from one to two fingers and by three the younger’s breath comes out in short hiccups, tiny wet gasps leaving his lips. Johnny tightens his grip on Mark’s cock and thumbs at the head, finger rubbing at the underside deliberately.

Mark writhes at the stimulation, eyes squeezing shut and his head shaking furiously as he feels himself teeter on the edge of release for the second time, yet he doesn’t move away from the ministrations as he sobs, “Too much too much, it’s too much!”

Just as Johnny sees Mark’s balls tighten in the slightest, he let’s go of Mark’s cock and slips his fingers out of his entrance in one swift movement, making the smaller keel over onto his side with a howl, tremors wracking his frame. Mark’s full on crying now, fat tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Mean, you’re so mean,” Mark whimpers pitifully with a pout as he wipes his tear stained cheeks on the pillow.

Johnny coos, strong hands maneuvering Mark to face the older again, “I know, baby, I know,” he drapes himself over Mark’s chest and kisses away the tears that form at the corners of his eyes, “Gonna give you what you want now okay?”

Mark rubs at his eyes with a tiny fist, watery eyes meeting Johnny’s and mumbles, “You mean it?”

“Yeah, pup, for real. Gonna give you my cock now, hm?” Johnny says sitting up and shucking his pants and boxers off, throwing them somewhere on the floor and his hard cock stands against his abdomen, ruddy with precum pearling at the tip. Mark moans brokenly at the sight, hole clenching at the thought of it being in him soon.

“Please,” he whispers, grabbing the insides of his knees and pulling them up towards his head, presenting himself to Johnny, “M’gonna die if you don’t get in me right now.” 

Johnny almost laughs out loud at the drama of Mark’s words, but the genuine tears stuck in his eyes and the pretty pout he wears has it settling in Johnny’s chest, and instead a warm smile adorns his face, “ _You’re_ the one that’s gonna be the death of me, Mark Lee.” 

Johnny drinks Mark in with his skin flushed down to his chest, face tracked with tears, bottom lip bitten raw, eyes glossy, and pretty entrance wet and puffy. Mark’s looking at him again with those special stars in his eyes that never fail to make Johnny feel so stupidly lucky to have Mark Lee be his. 

Yeah, Johnny thinks, Mark Lee and the absolute dream of a person he is, is gonna be the death of him, and he’s perfectly okay with that.

Johnny grabs the lube again, flipping the cap open as he grabs the base of his cock and lays it over Mark’s hole. Mark whimpers at how hot and heavy Johnny is and watches as the older drizzles lube all over his member, some of it getting on the insides of Mark’s thighs and on his ass. It’s more lube than what’s necessary, but Mark pays it no mind as Johnny lines himself up with his entrance, fat head kissing the sensitive rim. 

“Ready?” 

Mark nods fervently, calves twitching, “Yes, John, m’ready.”

As Johnny presses his cock in, Mark arches off the bed with a soundless moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Back bowing as he howls at the feeling of being stretched wide because Johnny’s _big_ and it always takes his breath away. Johnny groans at the sensation of being wrapped in tight heat and he’s quick to pull out just until the tip barely stays in and plunges back into Mark. The head of his cock presses nice and deep into Mark, and he entertains the thought of it reaching all the way into his stomach even though he’s sure it’s not possible. It makes Mark’s head spin either way. 

The squelch of lube and spit is downright filthy as Johnny’s hips smack wet and messy onto the back of his thighs. Mark moans long and low as Johnny’s cock rubs against his prostate deliciously with each thrust. 

“So big, you’re so big, splitting me open, Johnny,” Mark cries as he clutches onto Johnny’s forearms, tears slipping down his temples and pooling behind his ears.

Johnny grunts and moans with each thrust, just as affected as Mark is,“Taking my cock so well, Markie, opened up so nice for me. What a good puppy.”

Mark wails at that and his nails scratch at Johnny’s skin, that familiar lick of hot arousal bubbling in his gut again, “J—Johnny m’gonna, gonna cum, can I touch myself? Please can I?” Mark asks breathlessly, hole clenching and unclenching around the girth of Johnny’s member. 

The older hisses and exhales out a groan,“Yeah, baby, make yourself cum on my cock. Show me.”

As Mark grasps his weeping cock in his hand, Johnny hitches Mark’s legs up higher over his shoulders and bends him in half, knees touching his shoulders. The next thrust of his cock into Mark’s wet heat has the younger kicking out cum onto his chest and his own cheeks with a shout. 

“Cumming! I’m cumming, fuck,” Mark wails as his hole clenches hard around Johnny, making the taller groan and his hips stutter as he grinds his cock inside Mark. His thrusts slow as Mark comes down from his orgasm, each brush past his prostate making him whimper from the oversensitivity. Johnny moves to pull out, but Mark presses the heels of his feet into his back and says, voice breathless and thoroughly fucked out, “Use me, hyung? Use me to cum?”

Johnny growls and he swears his vision whites for a split second. In a quick motion he’s holding one of Mark’s legs up, the other hanging off his waist as he draws his cock out of Mark slowly, just until the crown lays hot and heavy inside of Mark and he slams back in with a loud slap of skin. Mark lets out a strangled gasp as the air is punched from his lungs with the thrust.

“Fuck, so tight and wet for me. Such a good boy letting me use your hole to get off,” Johnny says, pistoning in and out of him vigorously. 

Mark sobs and hiccups as the pleasure borders on pain, his sensitive walls fluttering around Johnny, “Your good boy, yours!”

Johnny hisses with each drag of his cock against Mark’s insides, “I’m close, baby.”

“Please cum in me, want you to fill me up,” Mark whimpers as he clenches his ass tight for Johnny. 

Johnny thrusts into Mark one more time before he’s pressing his cock deep inside of Mark with a moan, filling him up with spurts of white. 

The feeling of Johnny’s cock twitching inside of him and his hot cum pumping him full, has Mark sobbing. Johnny lets go of Mark’s leg, gently settling it down to the bed and he drapes himself over Mark, not minding Mark’s tacky cum that sticks to his chest for the moment. Johnny’s cock jerks one more time and he settles his arms around his boyfriend, “So good, Mark, did so well for me.” 

Mark gives Johnny a sweet lopsided smile, eyes fluttering as they barely stay open, “Mm, you too Johnny.”

Johnny chuckles and they lay like that for a moment, regaining their breaths, with his head on Mark’s chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heart. Mark’s fingers wind their way back into Johnny’s hair, brushing at sweat damp strands and Johnny hums.

Then he’s sitting up and leaning in to press a kiss to Mark’s cheek when a hand stops him.

“Hold up there’s cum on my face.”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

Johnny cups Mark’s jaw and licks at the cum that made it to his cheek. Mark huffs out a laugh as he scrunches his nose at Johnny’s spit drying on his face, “Dude—mmph!”

Johnny captures his lips in a kiss and his tongue pushes the cum he gathered into Mark’s open mouth with a wet smack. Mark lets his own cum coat his tongue and he leaves his mouth open for Johnny to see before he swallows it down. 

“Glad I eat watermelon everyday.”

With that Johnny’s dropping his head back onto Mark’s chest with a loud laugh, “Me too.” 

Mark can feel Johnny’s smile against his skin and it makes what he’s sure is a dopey smile form on his face as he tangles his fingers into red tinted brown hair. Then, Mark’s body jerks, “Yo, we need to go—”

Johnny’s phone ringing interrupts him mid sentence and Johnny hauls himself off of Mark with a groan, long arm reaching to the bedside table for his phone. 

Mark watches as Johnny presses the phone to his ear where he lays on his stomach and Mark’s fingers make their way to a favorite place of his on Johnny’s forearm and traces the delicate yellow petals on smooth skin. 

Johnny hums over the phone, observing Mark’s fingers as they draw patterns over his tattoo, “Sorry, yeah,” he laughs, “Thanks, Yong. We’ll be there as fast as possible.”

Mark rests his hand on top of the sunflower as Johnny puts the phone down, “Taeyong said we’re late and that he’s buying us time to go take a shower. Oh, and no funny business while we’re at it.” 

Mark barks out a laugh at that and sits up next to Johnny, hooking his chin over his shoulder, “So that means we’re taking a shower together?”

Johnny looks at Mark with an arched brow, lip quirked up on the side, “No funny business?”

“Definitely no funny business.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's definitely funny business
> 
> this is the first fic ive ever published for fandom ever jsdjfdghs and ofc its pwp  
> hope its not too messy :')  
> anyways i hope u enjoyed it!! come talk abt johnmark with me <3  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ciracelin)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ciracelin)


End file.
